


Doctor Doctor

by gutsandglitter



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/pseuds/gutsandglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick flirty Jed/Abbey pre-series drabble. Jed waits for Abbey to finish taking her MCAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

Jed drummed his fingers nervously against his thigh as he continued to pace. He looked down at his watch and growled, finally yanking his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one. He puffed on it for a minute, letting the familiar nicotine buzz set in before leaning against the brick building. 

Moments later the doors to his left burst open and a flood of relieved-looking students swarmed out. Some punched the air in victory, some let out pent-up curses, and others muttered nervously under their breath while gauging the reactions of the others.

A familiar voice cut through the chaos. “Hey there stranger,” Abbey murmured, sauntering up beside Jed. She looked at the cigarette clamped in between his calloused fingers and tutted. “Those things will kill you, you know,” she said dryly, plucking it from his grip and taking a long drag. 

He waited impatiently with his heart in his throat as she finished the cigarette and crushed it under the heel of her boot. She looked back up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I nailed it.”

Jed let out a loud whoop and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle. She shrieked with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her down and gave her a quick kiss. “Now I don’t want to take all the credit, but this is definitely because of my helping you study last night,” he teased, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“You mean the twenty minutes you spent horribly mispronouncing skin diseases before you gave up and started to try and seduce me? Yes, that was definitely the reason for my passing the MCAT, not the four years of college preceding it.”

He gave her a wry smile. “Give me some credit my dear, I did in fact seduce you. There was no try,” he said, swatting her behind lightly.

“Jethro!” she yelped, feigning indignation though her grin threatened to split her face in two. 

He smirked. “How about you and I go play doctor?” he whispered huskily.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes. “I’m not actually licensed yet,” she murmured coyly.

“I’ll take my chances,” he replied, giving her another kiss.


End file.
